


Gangeo and *Hall* Monitoret

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Title is a spin off of "Romeo and Juliet".)) Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mondo Oowada are two of the fifteen students attending the special Hope's Peak Academy. The two get to know each other, and soon become the best of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at Hope's Peak Academy. Students feared out of their wits knowing the expectations they had to follow. All of the students (15 counting) were gathered in the Cafeteria on a casual Monday morning. They would gather like this every morning after 7 o'clock (According to Night Time, they could not access to the cafeteria until 7 o'clock) and discuss about any new discoveries about their fairly new surroundings.

"If you ask me,"

Junko Enoshima began,

"I think we've been totes lured in to this stupid crisis because of all your stupid acts of judgment!"

"Look who's talking, sister." Mondo Oowada scoffed, putting his feet up on the table.

Kiyotaka Ishimaru, who was sitting next to him, scooted himself further away. "That is truly disrespectful to this school's property…!"

"Aren't you just a hall monitor? You don't have to go around treating everything like it will break once you breathe on it." Enoshima retorted, twirling her finger in her hair.

"Harsh, 'right? I think you should apologise to the dude,"

Yasuhiro Hagakure began, leaning in towards Enoshima's ear,

"He looks like one of those sensitive people. Once you say something, you can never take it back,'right?"

"You have a point. Okay. Hey, hall monitor guy. Sorry for the nonsense."

"I do not take anything for nonsense! Everything is to be cherished and well thought over!"Ishimaru shouted in reply, shooting up from his seat. "Everyone! Have you discovered anything new about the school?!"

Everyone shook their heads."If we did, we would have probably said something before Enoshima-san and Ishimaru-kun's argument." Aoi Asahina jumped in, walking into the kitchen. "I'm going to have myself a tasty doughnut."

"You go do that." Leon Kuwata rolled his eyes, sticking out his tongue at her behind her else in the room that remained stood up and walked out of the room and to their dorms, except for Oowada and Ishimaru. Oowada let out a deep sigh, turning his head to look at the sharply dressed and figured hall monitor sitting beside him.

"So, are you having a good time watching all these rabbits running around?"

"Rabbits?"

"Ah, nevermind. It's just an expression. Anyway, let's get a good conversation going, shall we? It's always nice to go through a smooth friendly introduction, don't you think?"

Ishimaru didn't respond, thinking that Oowada wasn't finished. He nodded once he figured out that Oowada was awaiting a response from him. "That is most entirely correct…!"

"I'll start off. I'm Mondo Oowada. You, my friend, seem a lot like someone I wouldn't mind fighting with, if it was for the trouble."

Ishimaru clenched his right fist. "Are you trying to threaten me?!"

"Take it easy! I'm not in a mood to get into any argument with anyone. Maybe after the first week I'll be loosened up. But for now, tell me your name."

"I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru! Hall Monitor!"

Oowada stood up. "Cool. Real cool. I'm a gang leader, just so you know. You probably don't want to get on my bad side."

"I have had plenty of world's experience to know that I should not mess with certain individuals…" Ishimaru grew almost quiet after that sentence, and looked down. "See you at another time…" He mumbled, watching Oowada walk out of the room as he said that. "I hope I'm not going to be too terrifying trying to make friends…." He sniffled, slammed his head onto the table, screamed, stood up, and walked out of the room. "And that… That was for punishment…! Punishment for being such a weak hall monitor!" Asahina jumped and watched Ishimaru's gloomy actions.

"Poor thing… I think all he needs are some good friends. I understand how it can be hard getting new to unfamiliar surroundings and being forced to stay in here forever, but just think! Maybe… Maybe it won't be as bad as we're interpreting it…" She took her half-finished doughnut with her and walked to the dorms, seeing Ishimaru enter his room in a pool of tears. "Aw man…" She let out a sad sigh and continued on to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, everyone went downstairs for further discussion of any new discoveries. They all gathered at a meaningful time, but someone was missing… It was Ishimaru.

"Where's our hall monitor? He never runs late." Oowada wondered.

"This isn't like him… At all." Touko Fukawa spoke up. All of a sudden, large stomps could be heard from the outside as Ishimaru ran in.

"Am I late?!" He shouted.

"Yeah. Late by twenty minutes!" Kuwata pointed to the side of his head and made an obscured face. Ishimaru's eyes widened, as he fell back. Oowada just so happened to walk by behind him, and noticed he looked like he was about to fall back. When Ishimaru did fall back, his reflexes immediately kicked in, and he caught Ishimaru in his arms. Everyone stared at him like he was insane.

"What the gently caress?" Kuwata broke the silence.

"Don't." Oowada interrupted, looking down at Ishimaru and thinking, 'Oh god, he's cute when he's unconscious.' Sayaka Maizono giggled and walked over next to Oowada, looking down at Ishimaru like he was.

"You think he's cute, don't you."

Oowada cringed. "W….What? No way! Shut the gently caress up! How did you… Know?" He shouted, whispering the last part to her.

"I just have good intuitions."

Oowada rolled his eyes and felt Ishimaru move slightly in his arms. His adoring red eyes looked up at Oowada, and immediately stared into him.

"What… Happened? Am I hurt? Is anyone hurt?!"

"No. You might not have passed out just a few seconds ago. Don't worry, I got you."

"I can see that…! But, why did I pass out?"

"You were twenty minutes late to arrive at the cafeteria." Ishimaru surprisingly passed out yet again after hearing he was late. He sunk into Oowada's arms, and he had to carry him in a bridal fashion. Oowada's face immediately turned red, and he was glad no one noticed.

"I'm going to go take Ishimaru to his dorm really quick."

"Okay! We'll wait for you!" Asahina replied, waving to him. He glared at her for a second. He didn't plan to return.

"N…No. Start without me." Asahina nodded and Oowada proceeded out of the room. On the way to Ishimaru's dorm, he could feel him rubbing his head up against his arm. Oowada didn't know if it was subconsciously or consciously, but his face flushed and he smiled, and Ishimaru smiled back. Oowada reached for the doorknob, attempting to open it whether it was locked or unlocked, before Ishimaru tapped him lightly with the tip of the key. He took it cautiously and opened the door.

"T…Thanks."

"You're welcome…" He whispered back. As he walked into the room, he placed the room keys on the desk in the room.

"You're keys are on the table." Oowada said, and Ishimaru nodded, still refusing to open his eyes. Oowada placed him on the bed gently, first moving back the covers, then placing him down. He pulled the covers over him, to where they reached his chin. Ishimaru crept his hands up to the tip of the bedsheet and snuggled in it tightly.

"Th…Thank you for being so courteous towards me… I can't thank you enough…"

Oowada pulled a chair over from the desk and sat down near him. "It's no trouble. Say, you feeling better?" He asked. Ishimaru turned the opposite direction and nodded.

"Mmhm… B…But… I want you to stay with me… A…And keep me company… I…If you don't mind."

"I don't mind one bit. There something on your mind you wanna talk about?"

Ishimaru shook his head. "Surprisingly no."

Oowada gave an understanding nod. "I understand how that's like. One moment you're fine, the next you feel like beating the loving daylight out of someone."

"I'm not in for violence…"

"O…Oh. Sorry."

"No need to apologize. Everything should be well thought over and put into consideration…!"

Oowada chuckled. "You're right. You got some good advice in you, you know that? I guess that's what hall monitors specialize in. I'm not too big on the whole hall monitoring business."

"It's not as hard as you may think it is! It's fairly simple!"Ishimaru's voice soon came back to its normal booming tone.

"Being a gang leader is enough for me." His sentence was interrupted by a broadcast of Monobear stating that it was Night Time, followed by a repeat of all of the rules. Oowada stood up from the chair and walked to the door. "G'Night. I'll come check on you in the morning. Or, you can just meet everyone at the cafeteria, if that's what you're okay with." Ishimaru nodded, and stirred a bit under the covers, which told Oowada that Ishimaru was going to go to sleep. Oowada slowly opened the door and went to his own dorm, thinking over what happened with Ishimaru, blushing over it.


	3. Chapter 3

Keeping to his promise, Oowada went to visit Ishimaru early the following morning, and early to him was 11 o'clock in the morning. He rang the buzzer to Ishimaru's room and was immediately followed by a cherry response of Ishimaru greeting him at the door.

"Oh! Good morning! What time is it?!"

"It's uh… Eleven o'clock."

Ishimaru winced back, his eyes widened. "What?! Eleven! I… Why didn't you wake me up sooner?! I need… I need a punishment for this!" He punched himself on the forehead several times before Oowada grabbed ahold of his wrist.

"What the gently caress do you think you're doing?! You don't need a punishment."

"B….But…! I'm an hour late! I've never been so late ever in my hall monitoring career!"

Oowada walked into the room, closing the door behind him with his available hand. "You need to chill out, take a deep breath, and forget about what I just said."

"But I can't! It's all so overwhelming, I'm surely going to get in trouble now!" His breaths began to quicken, until they became pants.

"Ishimaru! Calm down!"

"I told you I can't! This is all too much… I can't…" A faint red aura emitted out of his right eye. It was faint, and Oowada didn't even notice it.

"Shush! They probably haven't found out anything new. For the time being, why don't we spend some time together? That's what always helped me when I was… In this sort of situation…"

"Do you think that would work?! I-"

Oowada walked away from the door, letting go of Ishimaru's wrist. "You know what always made me happy? When a close relative of mine would come up in front of me and- TICKLE ME!" He skillfully lurched his arms forward and began wildly tickling him. Ishimaru opened his mouth to say something, but he burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He pleaded, laughing even harder.

"I didn't know you were this ticklish! That's surprising!"

"Why is it surprisin- Hahahaha!"

Oowada began pinching him, which made it even more fun to watch, and do. Their wasting time was actually a time they could have spent searching for any discoveries, but no. They wanted to get to know each other a little better.

"Ishimaru! You holding up over there?"

"I'm great! Fine!" He howled with laughter. "I'm losing my breath…!"

Oowada led Ishimaru to the bed and shoved him down onto it playfully. Ishimaru screeched and laughed even harder, even as Oowada moved his hands away.

"Oh my goodness… That…"

"I think you are the most ticklish person I've ever met. And that's a compliment."

Ishimaru's face was red with blush. "That is very nice of you, fellow brother!"

Oowada froze. "Brother…?"

"Yeah! We need something to call each other by, right? I…Is brother alright for you?"

Oowada was quiet for a minute before he responded. "Yeah, it's fine, brother." He nudged him lightly, as he got a nudge back in return.

"Then it's settled!"

"Now that I think about it, we should get to the cafeteria. We're more than an hour late!" Oowada stood up as he spoke, and Ishimaru did the same, dashing towards the door.

"We need to move!"

"Hold up!" Oowada shouted, grabbing the keys from the desk. "Now we can go."

At that, Ishimaru swung the door open and dashed down the hall, Oowada following after him. As everyone else was in mid conversation, they heard the doors to the cafeteria being shoved open.

"Are we late?!" Ishimaru asked them in a raised tone, a worried expression on his face.

"Duh! You're more than late!" Enoshima scoffed, pointing at the two seats available next to each other.

"Now sit your fine booty's down and discuss with us!"

Their discussion was the normality; nothing changed much aside from the topic. After a while of talking, the announcement that Night Time was starting rang over the intercom.

"We should get going." Kirigiri spoke up, walking out of the room without another word.

Everyone began to leave, and Oowada, along with Ishimaru, walked to the dorms, this time holding hands. Oowada led Ishimaru to his room, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"See you in the morning."

Ishimaru rapidly wrapped his arms around Oowada, lying his head down on Oowada's chest. "Good night."

Oowada blushed madly as Ishimaru hugged him. Soon, he hugged back. "G'Night."

Ishimaru pulled away and walked into his bedroom, closing the door. Oowada smiled and walked to his own dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Ishimaru was in class; writing down notes and such rapidly. Leon, who sat next to him, just stared in amazement at his work. "Gently caress…" Ishimaru smirked, sliding the paper his way when he was finished. "Would you like to copy it down, Kuwata-kun? I realize the board may be hard to see." Hesitantly, Leon pulled the paper closer. "Thanks, yo." He whispered back, writing down the notes, but paraphrasing them to where the sentences were merely 'add 2 get 3c'. Ishimaru didn't bother to critique him at first, turning to look back at the board. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Leon poking Sayaka under the desk, getting her to giggle. Ishimaru tapped Leon's shoulder lightly. "Excuse me, that's not proper behavior in the classroom. Please pay attention." Leon rolled his eyes and looked forward, messing around with his goatee.

With the final ring of the bell, students shot up from their chairs. "Don't forget to receive your reports! I'll be in the front." As each student left, everyone got their long report back one by one. Ishimaru was last to leave the classroom, due to the fact that Leon had crinkled up his paper some, and he had to fix that. As he approached the door, he gladly took his report in his hand and walked out of the classroom triumphantly. Sitting down in his next class, he finally looked down at the grade. B+. What?! Why wasn't it an A?! His streak had been brutally disturbed by this one under-graded paper! Staring wide eyed, he placed a tight grip on his paper. "Uh, dude? You okay?" Leon asked as he walked by, sitting down behind him. Leon was in all of his classes for some reason. Was he that educated? Was he that… Intelligent…?

Now beginning to tremble, Ishimaru continued to stare at the red-marked B+ on his paper. "Mister Kiyotaka Ishimaru? Is there something the matter…?" Lucky for him, this was the sweetest teacher in the whole school. She was like a mother to everyone, and understood when Ishimaru needed his 'break times' (either meaning 'break down' or 'time out'). She signaled him to the front of the room, and asked the students to work out some problems while she talked with him.

"Ishimaru, honey, are you alright…?" He held up the paper that he probably had glued to his hand and showed her the grade. "Oh… Oh no, honey…! There's no need to be upset…!" She placed her hands on his shoulders as he shut his eyes, beginning to sniffle uncontrollably. "Oh no… Uh… Oh, honey…" She watched as his tear ducts opened their widest, and snot began dripping from his nose. "Uuuuuu… U-Uuuuuuuu…" Taking her phone in hand, she dialed the number to the teacher assigned for the class Mondo Oowada was in. "Yes, hello, may you please send Mondo Oowada to room 2203? Thank you so much!" Walking back over to Ishimaru, who looked like he was going to explode if he didn't cry out, she gave him a gentle hug. Ishimaru stiffened, trying to keep himself back from hugging her. That was probably the most difficult task he had ever done.

In the middle of their embrace, there was a strong knock at the door. "It's Oowada. Hold on, Ishimaru." She said, pulling away and answering the door. Mondo towered above her, walking in to the classroom. Leon looked up at his paper and shouted, "WUDDUP BRUDDUH?" As he entered the room. Mondo gave him a grin in return. Looking back at his lover, he brought him outside. Gently closing the door behind them, he took Ishimaru to the corner. "Hey… What's the matter, buddy?" He asked. Ishimaru's trembling grew to dangerous shaking. "Uuuuuuu… Uuuuuuuuuu…!"

"Was it…?" Noticing the paper Ishimaru held, he slowly pulled it out of his grip and looked at it. Seeing the grade, he looked back over at Ishimaru, noticing how messy his face already looked. "It's okay, man! That's better than I get, that's for sure." He grinned, trying to bring up the mood. Ishimaru shook his head. "Uuuuuuu…" Well, he refused to say anything, so that meant something. "Ishi, you know it's okay to cry out here. Sound proof rooms—" His sentence was cut off by Ishimaru screaming and crying, keeping his kyoudai in a death grip. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tears streamed down his cheeks, which were already being smeared with saliva and snot and sweat. "It's okay, buddy. It's okay…" He guaranteed him, patting his back lightly. For Mondo, it literally felt as if buckets of water were streaming down his shoulder, but he knew and he realized that was how Ishimaru was: A huge ass crier.

"No need to cry…" He whispered every other minute or so. Their embrace lasted for a while to the point where Mondo could feel himself grow numb from how tight Ishimaru was hugging him. After a while, everything came to a halt, and Ishimaru's grip loosened a ton. "Uuuuu… U-Uuuuuu…" Mondo shushed him gently, and snaked a hand up his back, rubbing up and down. "It's alright…" Ishimaru lied his head on Mondo's shoulder, somewhat falling asleep. His crying fits did that sometimes.


End file.
